


Unremarkable Morning Mood

by starrylitme



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, No Angst, Piano, Rain, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: A slice-of-life look into the domestic life and relationship of Kaede and Maki. It’s just another one of those unremarkable days that are still undeniably precious.(Written for the NDRV3 Christmas In July Exchange.)





	Unremarkable Morning Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/gifts).



> This is my third fic in a row posted on here that happened to be a gift for an exchange. Hum.
> 
> Anyway, I don't really have much to say here, actually. For someone who actually really has quite the affinity for KaeMaki, it's actually kind of a surprise that this was the first KaeMaki-focused fic I posted. Maybe later I'll post something that's a little more expectable from a writer like me. But who knows?
> 
> For now, enjoy the nursery rhymes fluff. :D

It’s an irritatingly blinding morning, and Kaede is once again drooling all over her shoulder. Kaede is once again clinging to her tight, leg hitched over her hip. Golden strands are stuck to Kaede’s face, in part thanks to the drool, and she wipes it away, watching as Kaede snuffles as a result.

It seems she will be stuck here for the time being. Wonderful.

Her phone was buzzing. She had enough room to reach for it, but there wasn’t much else she could do if she wished to keep her idiotic girlfriend unstirred.

_And speaking of idiotic girlfriends..._

There was a text. From Yumeno.

**_“Remember me as I lived. Crushed by Tenko.”_ **

Maki rolled her eyes and texted back.

**_“Don’t be so overdramatic.”_ **

**_“Tenko is heavy. Help.”_ **

**_“Can’t. Busy.”_ **

For a while, there wasn’t a response. So to pass the time, she ran her fingers through Kaede’s hair, sighing and humming. Kaede grumbled, and then buried her face in her chest. Because of course she would. Kaede was as predictable asleep as she was awake.

Kaede would spend her time asleep as she did awake. Buried in her boobs.

Maki didn’t mind that much. Not really.

There was another text from Yumeno.

**_“Farewell fair world.”_ **

Maki set the phone aside, and she sighed. She laid there and she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And _waited_.

“Mmrrr...” Blearily, Kaede lifted her head, eyes screwed shut. Snorting, Maki brushed the hair from her face and more drool from her chin.

“Good morning...beautiful.”

“Mah.” A face full of morning breath. Of course. Kaede, at least, pushed herself up, stretching and yawning quite loudly and inelegantly. She scratches at her scalp, rubbing at her eye. “Mmgh... Morn. Mak.”

“Good morning,” she repeated, and slipped off the bed easily. She offered Kaede her hand to help her do the same; clicking her tongue to make her perk up. Kaede forced her eyes open, the irises still dull with tiredness and sleepiness. All the same, Kaede took her hand and Maki pulled her off the bed.

They brushed their teeth first, though Kaede had almost grabbed the wrong toothbrush. Afterwards, Kaede raked a brush through her hair until Maki stopped her, opting to instead brush Kaede’s long, golden blond strands for her. After all, it really was such pretty hair. It’d be a shame for Kaede to hurt it and herself by being so careless with it.

Maki switches to brush her own hair, and Kaede proceeds to wander off. Likely to go get coffee or slam her fingers on the piano keys. It depended on the mood, really. Thankfully, time passed and she didn’t hear a protesting piano, so it seemed Kaede had actually done the sensible thing this morning.

_She’s not a complete idiot._ Maki nodded at the thought, tying her hair back. She headed to the kitchen, and it was then that she got a proper greeting.

“Morning, Maki!” Kaede waved at her, eyes considerably wider and brighter with a steaming mug in her hand. “Ooh, you’re looking gorgeous as always!”

_My morning idiot._ “Thank you.”

Kaede grinned, giggly as she sipped at her coffee with an appreciative hum. One of the straps from her nightgown had fallen down her shoulder. Maki has looked out for too many children to feel any desire save for the one to fix said strap so that Kaede looked more presentable.

Even though she should consider herself lucky that Kaede was even wearing a gown. It wasn’t unheard of for Kaede to just wander around the house in just her underwear on some mornings. And she hated wearing a bra to sleep.

Understandable.

Maki began to prepare herself a cup of tea. Kaede, in the meantime, downed the rest of her mug as well as the following one. Vaguely, the sound of chirping could be heard, as well as the thud-thud-thud of that one bird that loved acquainting itself with the window.

“Mm, hmm...”

“Hum, hum.”

Maki poured the tea, and seated herself daintily at the table. Kaede plopped down right beside her, pressed right up against her, and gave another inelegant yawn.

“Maki wanted to stay in today, right?” she asked teasingly, giving a lop-sided, cheeky little smile. “So does that mean you want to spend hours cuddling and making beautiful music together?”

Thump. Thump. _Thump_.

That bird really was annoying.

“Maki?”

_Kaede doesn’t like being cooped up in the house._

“Mmm.” She leans against Kaede in return, getting a whiff of the lavender shampoo she favored. “It doesn’t matter.”

Kaede hummed right back, unsurprised with the non-answer.

“I guess you’re right. Since it’s our day off, it doesn’t matter what we do. I wanna go lay back down some more.”

Her arms begin to wind around Kaede’s waist, her lips pressing kisses along Kaede’s bare shoulder as she tugged up the strap to fix it.

“You’re free to do just that, Kaede,” she said, and then nipped at Kaede’s neck.

“Mm, I think I will, then,” Kaede giggled, wrapping her arms around her tightly in return and squeezing. “It really does sound quite nice. Quite pleasant.”

Pleasant, like the fond warmth in Kaede’s soft laugh.

* * *

Kaede doesn’t sleep because of the caffeine, but she does rest against her side, fingers moving idly to the music as if she were playing along. It’s not so loud that Maki can hear it from Kaede’s earbuds, thankfully. She’s trying to read, after all. She doesn’t need more distractions from that besides Kaede’s warmth.

It was lightly sprinkling outside. Somehow, she’s not surprised at all. She is, however, grateful to have not gone out after all. Regardless of how little rain there is, she hates being in it. It’s cold. It’s damp. It’s unpleasant.

Kaede loves to play when it’s raining. She loves how the piano sounds accompanied by the rain’s pitter-patter.

Maki flips the page to the next chapter in the book. It’s a mildly interesting read, but some of these characters are ones she still doesn’t quite remember. They might as well be blank spaces.

Kaede sighs.

She’s been tapping her finger for a while now. Was she still playing? It was hard to say, hard to tell.

Kaede’s breathing is gentle, her chest rising and falling slightly with each intake of air.

Pitter-patter. Pitter-patter.

That sprinkling outside really was a little irritating.

“Kaede,” she said, lightly shaking Kaede’s shoulder. Just enough for Kaede’s eyes to flutter open and just enough to get Kaede’s attention. “The rain’s not going to last all day, is it?”

“Mm? I don’t think so,” Kaede replied. “I think it’s only supposed to last a few hours. Why, Maki? Do you want to go out?”

“I was just asking,” she said. Kaede nodded, even if she seemed unconvinced. All the same, Kaede rested back against her, humming along to the music. As she does, Maki reaches up, and runs her fingers through the long golden strands.

“Are you still reading?” Kaede asked. When she didn’t get an answer, Kaede flipped over quite suddenly, sweeping the book aside to press her hands into the space on both sides of her abdomen.

Her eyes, instinctively catch onto her exposed collarbones and breasts before flickering up to Kaede’s face, taking in Kaede’s crooked, mischievous smile. There’s still an earbud tucked into her right ear. Maki tugged it out, brushing it aside with considerably more care.

“Too pushy. Impatient.”

“Sorry,” Kaede hummed insincerely with a low chuckle. She edges closer. Her lashes lower, gold over purple. So _regal_ , her Kaede. And so spoiled. “Are we going to go out after the rain stops?”

Kaede flopped onto her like a lazy cat, burying her face quite happily and contentedly into her chest once again as her arms wrapped around her midsection. Like a cat, Kaede really seemed quite fond about getting to hear her heartbeat.

“We can go somewhere,” she found herself saying, petting the other with a twisting smile at her lips. “We could go somewhere right now. The rain should stop in a bit.”

Kaede blinked up at her, and she shook her head.

“Dun wanna move just yet. Maki’s warm. So warm.”

Maki simply nodded. “Very well, then.”

She wasn’t surprised at all.

* * *

Of course it wasn’t long before Kaede got antsy. Before Kaede pulled away and to go and idly press keys on the piano. Just idle keys.

Maki pushed herself up, and set her book aside. She got dressed, pulling on the red coat that Kaede thought suited her best, as well as the long brown skirt that hid the scars on her legs.

“...Kaede,” she said, padding into the living room. “Are you hungry? I’m not in the mood to cook anything. Come, let’s go eat at that café you like.”

“You’ll have to narrow it down, Maki,” Kaede chirped, still pressing her fingers into the keys without playing anything in particular. Her smile was deceptively bright. Maki blinked once, but brushed it off.

“Whichever one it was,” she replied, shrugging. “It doesn’t matter. They’re all the same to me.”

Kaede almost looked offended. The chords she struck on the piano emphasized that.

“I just want a muffin, Kaede. I do not care from where.”

“Then, we should go to the one two blocks from the daycare,” Kaede said, pulling away. “That’s the one you often get muffins from.”

“Because it’s closest.”

“That’s obvious,” Kaede laughed and she slipped out of her nightgown to go and get dressed. “Just one moment, Maki!!”

“Yeeeeees.”

“You don’t need to drone!”

“Yes, Kaede.”

“Much better! Curter, but better!”

Maki muffled her soft snort. Kaede, thankfully, didn’t seem to notice and just got dressed quickly. She soon bounced out, dressed in the pink that suited her so well.

“Come on! I’m starving, Maki! I could die!”

“I would rather you didn’t die,” she hummed, following Kaede out the door. It was still slick and damp outside, to her disgust, but Kaede, of course, was utterly unperturbed.

The sky was still gray, but sun peaked through the clouds, and the faint outline of a rainbow could be seen. It was going to be a lovely sight, soon.

Kaede’s arm was locked with hers, at least, and Kaede was humming all the while. It was a light tune, but one she recognized from a kid’s show. Considering the children at the daycare adored the show in question and were often watching it when Kaede would stop by, it wasn’t a surprise that she picked up on it. And yet, the thought was one that was...

...heartwarming, actually.

But maybe she’s just looking too much into it.

_Still, that’s a part of being in love, isn’t it?_

Maki wondered.

* * *

Things were quiet and calm in the café. There were a couple of other people there, including an actual married pair if the matching rings were any indication. Matching rings. She wondered when, exactly, Kaede planned to propose. The issue would be trying to get someone else to play their wedding march because Kaede couldn’t do that  _and_ walk up the altar.

But maybe she’d find a way.

Right now, however, Kaede was texting Saihara. Probably offering cheesy relationship advice, as if something like that would work on someone that dense. Well, it was better than texting Shirogane, she supposed.

Idly, Maki wondered if Yumeno was happy in heaven as she nibbled on her muffin.

Kaede, meanwhile, after she pocketed her phone, seemed utterly giddy with the cheesecake she ordered. With the moan of delight she let out at the first bite, it seemed it was every bit as good as she hoped for. Good.

Very good.

_That’s how I’d describe most of these otherwise unimportant and unremarkable days. Good. Very good. Just because Kaede’s so happy over silly things like this. Just because Kaede enjoys little things like this._

Maki took a sip of her milk.

_Meaningless events like this. I hope we can still look back on them fondly._

“Mmm!” Kaede swallowed, and then, “Maki, I want more cake after I finish this one.”

_Of course you do._ “Go ahead, Kaede.”

“Yay!”

_Kaede and cheesecake go together well,_ Maki couldn’t help but think. _Even though it’s not as well as Kaede and the piano._

She took a larger bite of her muffin.

_Kaede is a sweet girl who loves piano and cheesecake. She hates mornings before coffee and bicycles. She’s pushy, outgoing, and stubborn. It’s strange, then, that someone this irritating is the person I wish to spend the rest of my life with._

Although the more she thought about it, it really wasn’t that strange, was it?

Maki finished the rest of her muffin, and by then, Kaede was already almost through her second piece of cheesecake. That look of content satisfaction as she savored each taste hadn’t faded in all this time.

“Thank you for taking me, Maki,” Kaede said.

“You lead the way, Kaede,” she replied. And Kaede just laughed.

_...No,_ Maki thought, undeniable affection swelling up at the sound. _It’s not that strange at all._

* * *

They head back home. The walk was otherwise uneventful save for Kaede keeping her from taking a step forward where she would have been splashed by a passing car. She had heard it coming. Something like that.

All things considered, it had been a nice day. Kaede, of course, wanted to return to the piano as soon as they got back. Maki did manage to get her to shower first, but two hours of Chopin were still in session afterwards. Maki has never lived a less blessed life.

_The kids are going to be rowdy tomorrow,_ she thought, sighing. _At least I don’t have to worry about Kaede’s charges._

To this day, she is both surprised and unsurprised that Kaede has taken to private tutoring so well. But it’s fair enough, even if Maki still doesn’t care much for the piano, Kaede has taught her well enough that she could offer at least a decent accompaniment if need be.

_...hmm._

“Kaede, scooch over.”

“Ah, okay, Maki!”

The most she did as they played was strike the same keys over and over again, but, somehow, Kaede’s smile seemed to further warm and soften as time went on. She didn’t play for the full two hours, but she did play enough that her fingers were stiff and tingly afterwards.

“That’s because you hit the keys too hard,” Kaede hummed. “You need to be gentler, Maki.”

“...I suppose.”

She giggled, and to that, Maki said nothing more on the topic. She just pulled away, and retrieved her book to read as Kaede continued to play.

For a while, that was how they remained. When she finished, Kaede liked to wipe down the piano before closing it. They had a small supper as they always did. They get ready for bed, and again Kaede just tosses her bra aside rather than hang it up. It’s irritating always having to pick up after her, still she’s gotten used enough to it that she doesn’t really mind.

The day had been an especially unremarkable one. Maybe next week, they’ll actually go out someplace interesting. But, it’s these kinds of days that Maki minds the least.

“Maki, Maki.” Kaede snuggles up against her. Maki’s already tucked underneath the covers. But Kaede isn’t. “Hey, I don’t want to go to sleep quite yet.”

“...Oh?” she asks, unimpressed as Kaede kisses her neck. “Hmm.”

Kaede tugs down the straps of her gown. Her smile is wide, her face a little flushed.

_...Cute._

That flush darkens when Maki kisses her nose. Kaede lets out a soft, delighted little gasp.

“Tomorrow’s just another day,” Maki murmurs, and she, too, tugs down Kaede’s gown. She feels Kaede’s heart hammering against her hand. “I suppose we can indulge in this night, just a bit longer.”

When they kiss, she can feel how Kaede’s smile widens even further.

Thump. Thump. _Thump_.

Kaede really is the precious kind of person she wants to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
